The present invention pertains to an oral care implement with a cleanser for cleaning soft tissue surfaces in the mouth.
According to the American Dental Association, a major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue, where a bacterial coating harbors organisms and debris that contribute to bad breath. The tongue is a haven for the growth of microorganisms since the papillary nature of the tongue surface creates a unique ecological site that provides an extremely large surface area, favoring the accumulation of oral bacteria. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue play an important role in the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis. In general, the bacteria produce volatile sulfur compounds (VSC). If there is enough buildup of the sulfur compounds, the result can be bad breath or oral malodor.
Certain known oral care implements incorporate elements for cleaning soft tissue within the mouth, such as the tongue. Certain oral care implements include bladed tongue scrapers, scraping strips, and tongue scalers.
It would be desirable to provide an oral care implement with a tissue cleanser that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments